Nicknames in fall
by dudebladeX
Summary: Korra and Asami get ready for a toasty time in Narook's, while Asami tries to come up with a nickname for Korra. For Korrasami Month. One-Shot, First Fanfic, Please review.


The leaves were dry and orange, and Republic City was in a cheerful mood. Tea shops were bustling, noodle houses were packed, and Airbenders were pulling leaves into piles for the children of Republic City to jump into. Everyone was cheerful.

Meanwhile, The Avatar and the CEO of future industries were in the Sato residence in bed. Korra's arms were gingerly wrapped around Asami's waist, silently sniffing the heirs' hair and listening to the radio. "Good afternoon Republic City! Today is a beautiful day in the lovely month of November, and the leaves are turning into a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. The weather is turning chilly, so all you lovebirds ought to cuddle up in front of the firepla-"

"Hey, honey." Asami said, as she turned off the radio, "are you up?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." The Avatar yawned, "You hungry?"

"Yep, can you call up Bolin and see if he and Opal want to go to Narooks'?"  
"On it!"

As they got up to do their respective tasks, Asami looked at the radio and turned it back on, flipping around the channels until she found what she was looking for. As the soothing music played, Asami looked to Korra's nightstand, a clock situated on one corner, and on the other end, a framed photo of their first date outside of the spirit world. The two of them had humorously fell asleep on the turtle duck boat and got soaked when they were startled awake by the press who had gotten several photos of the two lovebirds. Asami also kept a souvenir from the trip, the ticket receipts for the ride itself. They were nice reminders that they were still together.

"'Sami, are you ready?" Korra had called, Asami blushed, that nickname always got her every time. She had yet to come up with one for Korra, but she had a list of possible nicknames that she may or may have not asked some of her employees to think of for her.

"Yes Dearie!" she called back.

"You used that last week 'Sami, and it still won't make me blush!" Korra had yelled as Asami had gotten her list from the drawer on her nightstand.

"Alright my Watertribe Stallion!" Asami had called, reading from her list.

"Try again 'Sami!"

"Okay Princess!" The CEO countered.

"That was one of mine, I could sue you!" Asami had heard Korra laugh before, but never as hard as she did then.

"Hello lovebirds!" The two of them had heard Opal call from the front door, "You ready for some pipin' hot noodles?"

"We'll be right there, as soon as 'Sami here can think of a good nickname that would make me blush, which won't be happening soon." Asami had heard Korra call to Opal.

"Why not call her mom and ask her for an embarrassing nickname?" Bolin had asked Asami as she had finally gotten her jacket on herself.

"Gah!" Asami had smacked her forehead, "Why didn't I think of that?" She lamented.

"Bolin!" Korra had called out in panic, "Why did you tell her to do that?"

"Because you gave Opal the idea of calling me 'Bobo'!" He had replied.

"I told you, that was Mako who gave me that nickname!" Opal had yelled.

"I'm on the phone now!" Asami had yelled.

"Ah! Asami no!" Korra had yelled dashing towards their room where they slept in.

"Hello, Senna?" Asami had asked into the phone. "Ah, good to hear you, It's me, Asami. I was wondering if there were any embarrassing nicknames you had for Korra? uh huh, oh really? Well, that's a keeper!-"

"Don't listen to her mom, Asami's been drinking cactus juice, part of the autumn special at Narook's Noodle House! Speaking of, we have to go to lunch there soon, Love ya bye!" Korra had rattled all of that off in rapid succession. She hung up the phone and shot a playful glare at the heris.

"Aw great, now I can't remember what your mother said." Asami whined playfully. Korra pouted. "Aw, don't be like that babe, she didn't even answer the phone anyways" Korra was still pouting. "I'm serious, Kore'." There was a light blush that graced Korra's cheeks as she smiled.

"Aww" Bolin and Opal cooed simultaneously. The Korra glared at the two of them. "I regret nothing!" Opal yelled as Korra chased after her.

The two of them rushed past the parks and blew the leaves around haphazardly. The screams of "Oh, c'mon!", "Hey you crazy kids!", the occasional "Now I have to start all over!", and one "My Cabbages!" were yelled at the two of them while Asami and Bolin helplessly tried to follow pursuit.

"Y'know, the leaves sure are pretty." Bolin noticed as he and Asami had stopped to catch their breath.

"Yeah, but it would be nicer indoors with a bowl of noodles in front of us" Asami had panted between breaths as Korra's pursuit of Opal had turned more playful. "But, for now, let's let our girlfriends get those sprints in."

* * *

So, what do you think? This is my first fic on this site.

This be for Korrasami Month on Tumblr, do a search, it should come up somewhere.


End file.
